


Underneath the lights of a motorway // That's where I go to keep your ghost away

by orphan_account



Category: Funhaus, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, fh - Fandom
Genre: Again, Character Death, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Somethings will never change. The way you talk might have to change tenses, but feelings never fade.





	Underneath the lights of a motorway // That's where I go to keep your ghost away

**Author's Note:**

> title from an all time low song

The thing that’s the worst part of all this is having to learn to use past tense. To completely change the way they talk about him, the way they think about him. To teach themselves to stop saying things in the present tense.

 

To go from “Bones is such an old man” to “Bones was such a kind soul.”

 

“I’ll see you later,” to, “He was supposed to be home by now.”

 

It’s hard. It’s impossibly hard to learn past tense for someone they still love with present tense.

 

It’s hard to go from “When will Bones be home” to “Oh God Omar, he’s never coming home. Oh  _ God _ .”

 

-

 

It was a random Tuesday when it happened. Days before RTX, Bones and Jacob out doing a last minute ‘things to get run’. They had been gone for about an hour when Bruce walked in, solemn expression- two cops trailing behind him. The way the door closes, is somewhat of the same wavelength of that of a prison sentence.

 

“Is there an Daniel Schneider here?” The first cops voice is low, holds an ounce of condolence and Matt is pretty sure he’s drowning in the silence. They all see the way Dan’s knees wobble when he stands, Omar grabbing him.

 

They both walk out with the cops to the parking lot. 

 

Everyone else watches through the window. It’s suffocating, the lack of knowing swirling around them and tugging them down. They watch as the second cop's mouth moves, a grim smile on the other cops face.

 

They all watch as Dan stumbles and curls into Omars chest, back to the cops. He’s visibly shaking, even from the window Matt can tell how tightly Dan is clinging to Omars shirt. He also can’t help but notice the wetness on Omar’s face.

 

Jon and Matt can only watch on with growing- gnawing fear as they watch Dan’s knees give out, Omar gently lowering them to the ground. Omar holding Dan to his chest, saying something to the cops before turning back to Dan- obviously trying to console him.

-

 

Jacobs physically okay. By the time they get to the hospital, he’s awake. Groggy and unsure of what happened but he’s awake. 

 

He’s also blissfully unaware.

 

“Hey so where’s Bones?” Jacobs smiling a big grin, the straw to his orange juice hitting him in the nose. The smile slips the second he catches the look on everyone’s faces. They can all see the heart monitor speed up.

 

“Guys.” There’s a pause, he’s clutching his orange juice box, his eyes darting between all of them. When he speaks again his voice is shaking, “Where’s Adam.”

 

It’s eventually Matt who does it, his voice somehow steady and willing to be the bad guy. The bearer of bad news.

 

“When that car hit you… it hit on Adam’s side. The driver side.” Matt waits for a nod from Jacob before lowering himself to sit on the hospital bed near Jacob’s hip, taking the juice box carefully.

 

“Jacob.” It’s hard to even watch, Jon turns to face more towards the wall. He can’t watch Jacob lose that little bit of himself.

 

“He didn’t make it to the hospital. He was gone before the ambulance got there.”

 

The nurses kick them all out after Jacob begins to scream, throwing as much force as he can to hit Matt. Screaming at him for being a fucking liar and that it’s not a funny joke.

 

Matt doesn’t visit him the remaining days in the hospital.

 

-

 

Jacob fades after that, spending hours curled in Bones’ chair- in his hoodies. His jokes stop after one night where he made one and turned to his left, words falling from habit.

“Right Bones?”

 

He explodes one night at Dan, telling him that Bones should be here. That Bones should be alive.

 

He never says that he wishes he was the one that was dead, but they keep him closer after that.

 

-

 

The hardest part is the past tense. The going from will to did. The have to had. Go to went. 

 

The only thing that never changes is when it comes to talking about feeling. 

 

Love never changes to loved. 

 

They still love him, present tense.

 

And that is something that would never change.


End file.
